mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Party: Island Tour
|ratings = ACB: General CERO: All ages DEJUS: General audience ESRB: Everyone PEGI: Three years and older USK: All ages |pregame = Mario Party 9 (2012) |nxtgame = Mario Party 10 (2015) |publisher = Nintendo |modes = Single-player Multiplayer |platform = Nintendo 3DS }} Mario Party: Island Tour is a Mario Party game for the Nintendo 3DS. It is the twelfth installment (seventeenth in Japan) in the Mario Party series and the third installment for a handheld console that was made by Nintendo. This is the second Mario Party game to be developed by Nd Cube. Just as in Mario Party DS, it is possible for up to four people to join in wireless mode using only one game card. Development This game was announced at Nintendo Direct and is confirmed to be released on November 22, 2013, which is also the same release date for the Wii U game Super Mario 3D World, which is a sequel to Super Mario 3D Land. It has been confirmed, that the release date for Mario Party: Island Tour in Europe, had been moved to 2014. Story After some time of staying at the castle, Mario and his team noticed a strange letter inside a bubble. Gameplay It is shown in a trailer that Mario Party: Island Tour will go back to the turn-based system. This will mean the four players will compete separately, instead of being in one vehicle together, like in Mario Party 9. Players will also use cards instead of regular items. Like with Mario Party DS, Mario Party: Island Tour will make use of the stylus when playing certain mini-games. Players must roll a dice block labelled 1-6, also like Mario Party 9. Playable Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Yoshi *Wario *Waluigi *Toad *Boo *Bowser Jr. (New) (Unlockable) Other characters *Birdo *Blooper *Bony Beetle *Bubble Clones *Chain Chomp *Cheep Cheep *Dry Bones *Flomps *Flutter *Goomba *Hammer Bro *Kamek *Koopa *Lakitu *Lumas *Mechanical crickets *Monty Mole *Rosalina *Shy Guy *Toads *Thwomps *Banzai Bill *Paratroopa *Paragoomba *Whittles *Stone Spikes *Jumbo Rays *Scaredy Rats *Blue Toad *Peepas *Penguins *Piranha Plants *Wiggler *Thorny *Flowers *Mattlermouths *Tox Boxes *Spinies *Pokeys *Cheep Chomps *Cows *Swoop *Para-Biddybud *Bomb *Buzzy Beetle *Bullet Cill *Lava Bubbles *Amp *Fishing Lakitu *Bone Goomba *Big Dry Bones *Toadies *Bone Piranha Plants *Fly Guys *Meteor Mini-games Bosses #Goomba Tower #Chain Chomp #Mr. Blizzard #King Bob-omb #Dry Bowser #Bowser Boards *Perilous Palace Path *Rocket Road *Shy Guy Shuffle City *Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain *Star-Crossed Skyway *Kamek's Carpert Ride *Bowser's Peculiar Peak Spaces *Dash Space - If the player lands here, they will leap forward (2, 3, 4, or 5) spaces. *Back Space - When the player lands here, they go back the number of spaces on it. *Item Space - Landing on this space earns the player an item. *Green Space - A normal space. Nothing special happens when the player lands here. *Piranha Plant Space - If the player lands on this space, a Piranha Plant will throw them back a number of spaces. *Lucky Space - If the player lands here, something good will happen. *Duel Space - These trigger a minigame battle for items/Mini Stars. *Bowser Space - A random act of fiendishness will happen if the player lands here. *Unlucky Space - Something bad will happen if the player lands here. *Dead-End Space - The player will be forced to stop in this space for an event. *Goal Space - The final space on the board. *Safe Space (only on Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain) - A space where the player cannot get hit by a Banzai Bill. *Danger Space (only on Banzai Bill's Mad Mountain) - A space where the player might get hit by a Banzai Bill. *Switch Space - If the player lands here, Banzai Bill will launch from a new location. *Banzai Bill Space - This space launches Banzai Bill. *Card Space *Booster Space (appears only on Rocket Road) *Warp Space *Kamek Spaces (appears only on Kamek's Carpet Ride) *Just-Right Space - (appears only on Kamek's Carpet Ride) Dice Blocks *Gold dice block - Adds 1 to 6 spaces to the player's roll. Awarded to 1st place after a minigame. *Silver dice block - Adds 1 to 3 spaces to the player's roll. Awarded to 2nd place after a minigame. *Bronze dice block - Adds 1 or 2 spaces to the player's roll. Awarded to 3rd place after a minigame. *Custom dice block - Allows the player to roll any number. *Bowser dice block - Same effects as a normal Dice Block. The player can remain where they are as long as they get the roll doubled with another Bowser Dice Block. *1-6 Bowser dice block - Adds 1 to 6 spaces to the player's roll. The player can remain where they are as long as they get the roll doubled with another Bowser Dice Block. Awarded to 4th place after a minigame. *1-3 Bowser dice block - Adds 1 to 3 spaces to the player's roll. The player can remain where they are as long as they get the roll doubled with another Bowser Dice Block. Awarded to 3rd place after a minigame. *1-2 Bowser dice block - Adds 1 or 2 spaces to the player's roll. The player can remain where they are as long as they get the roll doubled with another Bowser Dice Block. Awarded to 2nd place after a minigame. Cards *Random card - Randomly decides how many spaces the player will move. *Precision card - Move the player the number of spaces written on the card. *Power Precision card - Moves the user forwards by the number written, while the others move backward by the same amount. *Bowser card - The player who holds this card after 3 turns will receive a Bowser Penalty Board-specific items Perilous Palace Path *Setback Shell - Sends an opponent back 2 spaces. *Backwards Bill - Sends an opponent back 5 spaces. *Blooper Chopper - Cuts an opponent's roll in half. *Lightning Score Striker - Subtracts 3 from an opponent's roll. *Lakitu Leech - Steals 1 item from an opponent. *Dash Mushroom - Adds 3 to your roll. *Golden Dash Mushroom - Adds 5 to your roll. *Super Star - Doubles the player's roll. *Crazy Kamek - Switches the user's place with an opponent. *Chaos Kamek - Switches everyone's places. Star-Crossed Skyway *Mini Stars *Mini Ztars Rocket Road *Boosters - Multiplies the Dice Block roll. Gallery Playable Characters MarioMPITartwork.png|Mario. Mario 10.png|Mario. LuigiMPIT2.jpg|Luigi. PrincessPeachMPIT.png|Princess Peach. Peach.png|Princess Peach. Daisy MP6 2.png|Princess Daisy. YoshiMPIT.png|Yoshi. WarioMPITArtwork.png|Wario. Waluigi MP7.jpg|Waluigi. Waluigi and Kamek.png|Waluigi and Kamek. BooMarioParty8.png|Boo. Boo.png|Boo. ToadMPIT.jpg|Toad. NSMB BowserJr.png|Bowser Jr. Screenshots File:MPITMenu.png Bowser's Sky Scuffle.png Claiming the Cube.png SlowJoke.jpg Rope a Slope.png Trivia *This is the first Mario Party game for the Nintendo 3DS. *This is the first (and currently only) Mario Party game to not have a category of 1 vs 3 minigames. *This is the first Mario Party game to use Dice Blocks to break ties in minigames. *For a time the Nintendo 3DS eShop mistakenly stated Mario Party: Island Tour to be a title on the Nintendo Entertainment System. game.]] *This is the first Mario Party game that features Bowser Jr. as a playable character. **Bowser Jr. also replaces Koopa Kid from the previous Mario Party games. *This is the second Mario Party game where Donkey Kong does not appear, the first being Mario Party Advance. *It should be well noted that most of the artwork for the characters has been reused from other Mario Party games. **Only Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Boo, Wario, Waluigi, and Bowser Jr. have official artwork for this game. *In North America, Mario Party: Island Tour was released on the same day as Super Mario 3D World. * This is the first time Boo has been playable in the Mario Party series since Mario Party 8, he didn't appear and was in Mario Party 9 as an enemy. *If the player chooses Bowser's Tower as Bowser Jr., there will be extra dialogue at the beginning when Toad joins him, after each boss battle, preparing to fight Bowser, and when Bowser knocks the player away telling them to try again. *This is the second Mario Party game of the series where it isn't either named after the number of the game in the series or after the system, it was released on, the first Mario Party. **However, Mario Party: Island Tour is also known as Mario Party 3DS. *Several character’s voice clips are reused from Mario Party 9. da:Mario Party: Island Tour de:Mario Party: Island Tour es:Mario Party: Island Tour fi:Mario Party: Island Tour fr:Mario Party: Island Tour it:Mario Party: Island Tour nl:Mario Party: Island Tour no:Mario Party: Island Tour zh:马里奥派对:环岛之旅 ja:マリオパーティ アイランドツアー Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Mario Party series Category:Mario Party: Island Tour Category:2013 games Category:Spin-offs